


Meeting

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Porn with Feelings, at least at first because albus is gonna make it very obvious to him, smitten albus, the truth is that albus is so thirsty is not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: “May I kiss you?”Newt nods, because he doesn’t trust his voice and leans forward to press his lips against Albus. The wizard’s thumb is insistently stroking his neck and when it reaches Newt’s earlobe the magizoologist can’t help but gasp against the other’s lips. His pants feel suddenly tight.





	Meeting

“Why would I need a safe house in Paris?” Newt looks down at the card nervously. Albus is really putting a lot of trust in him, he’s still not sure why though.

Why does he trust him? In the one student that got expelled from Hogwarts?

The bus station seems dead quiet, although Albus still looks over his shoulder, before leaning towards Newt, his beautiful blue eyes meeting his.

“Should things at some point go terribly wrong, it’s good to have a place to go, you know,” he smiles. “For a cup of tea.”

What if he fails? He has already failed a lot of people as his parents told him years ago, when they found out about the incident in Hogwarts. It still hurts him, no matter how much Theseus has told him they were wrong.

Newt’s so distracted with his own thoughts, he doesn’t notice Albus kneeling in front of him until he feels a hand on his thigh. The wizard has removed both his gloves and Newt feels Albus’ warm fingers on his cheek.

“You can say no,” he offers, sincere, the kind grin on his face hasn’t vanished. “If you don’t want to do this. And we can talk about other things instead.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just–what other things?”

Albus smile grows and Newt can see a different kind of spark in his eyes, one he hasn’t seen before. Somehow he gets closer and Newt’s heart jumps in his chest.

“I see you’re wearing the bowtie I got for you,” he comments, fingers slowly getting down from Newt’s cheek to his pale, freckled neck.

He’s must be completely red by then.

“Newt,” Albus whispers, somewhat amused by the magizoologist lost expression. “I’ve been trying to court you for the past few months.”

“C–court me?” That’s even more unbelievable than Albus choosing him for a very risky mission.

“Yes, I wanted to be more… romantic about it, but none of my gifts or dinner invitations seem to have worked,” he explains. “But then I realized you just had no idea what was going on.”

Newt really hadn’t. He still can’t quite believe it.

“So forgive me for being this… blunt, but would you allow me to court you, Newt. It’s okay if you don’t want to, you don’t have to say–”

“Yes!” Newt feels a little bit embarrassed by his own enthusiasm, but it’s also a surprise to him how much he likes the idea.

“May I kiss you?”

Newt nods, because he doesn’t trust his voice and leans forward to press his lips against Albus. The wizard’s thumb is insistently stroking his neck and when it reaches Newt’s earlobe the magizoologist can’t help but gasp against the other’s lips. His pants feel suddenly tight.

Albus pulls away, the blue in his eyes looking slightly more dark than before.

“You can say no,” he says again, although now it has a completely different meaning.

“I… want this,” Newt finally mumbles, cheeks burning as he spreads his legs apart. Albus moves closer, he seems unable to take his eyes off him.

The next kiss is more urgent, desperate; Newt’s lips part in a gasp that allows Albus tongue to get finally inside. Suddenly, his body feels hot and needy; Albus is taking an awful lot of time to get rid of Newt’s clothes, why is doing it like a muggle would–

Newt pulls away, breathing hard, the other wizard looks up at him patiently, almost as if he’s expecting Newt to end the whole thing.

“What if someone sees us?”

Albus chuckles, pulling Newt down again to kiss his forehead.

“We’re wizards, Newt,” he says and the magizoologist immediately wants to facepalm himself. “No one will see us, no one will hear us if we don’t want to.”

Newt nods, thinking about sounds and noises, the ones that can come out of his mouth if–

“Are you sure you still want this?”

“Yes,” his voice sounds deep, there must be something on his face too because Albus groans and gets rid of Newt’s pants and underwear with a movement of his wand.

He feels exposed, especially after realizing how evident is his need now. Although he quickly forgets about it when Albus starts kissing his thighs.

“Your body is completely covered in freckles,” he whispers against his skin. “It’ll take me a while to kiss them all.”

A moan of protest escapes from Newt’s lips, he doesn’t want more torture, he wants Albus to hurry up.

“Is this your first time, Newt?”

Is that obvious?

“Yes,” Newt’s afraid his answer makes Albus reconsider, but, instead of stopping, he just starts sucking at the base of his dick without a warning, licking Newt’s balls until he starts whimpering.

He doesn’t know what to do, where to steady himself… Until his fingers find their way through Albus hair and he pulls instinctively. The other wizard looks up at him, groaning in pleasure.

“Are you sure this is your first?” He asks playfully, but he doesn’t give Newt time to respond, because he quickly begins to lick Newt’s unattended tip, slowly working his way down back to the base.

His grip on Albus hair tightens as he archers his back, but a pair of hands put him down quickly, Newt can feel Albus’ smile around him now and he cries as he feels hot, soft lips all over his tip.

“Wait,” he gasps, voice trembling, barely a whisper, but it’s enough to make Albus stop and stare back at him. He kisses his way up to Newt’s chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

“What is it, baby?”

The pet name takes him by surprise and he almost forgets what he’s about to say.

“I like this… But I–I want you… inside.”

Albus seems to want that to by the way his grip on Newt’s hip tightens. He’s sure those fingers are going to leave marks on his skin and he likes it, probably more than he should.

“But it’s your first time, I thought it’d be better if–”

“Please…”

Albus groans, taking his own clothes off, mumbling something about how Newt’s going to be the death of him.

Newt thanks Merlin for magic, because he doesn’t patience enough to endure being prepared as muggles do. He feels wet and open when Albus finally gets rid of his shirt.

But the other wizard hesitates. Why is he taking so long?

“I still think it’s better if I start with my fingers–”

“Inside,” Newt demands, bitting Albus’ bottom lip as he kisses him again. “Now.”

“Fuck,” he has never heard Albus curse before, he hasn’t even seen him so… vulnerable and desperate. For a moment, he thinks he’s gonna have to beg, but Albus pushes inside with a long, quick thrust that leaves him breathless. “Newt, you don’t understand how much I wanted this.”

At first it’s a little bit painful despite of the lube; Newt’s body is not use to it, but at the same time it feels so overwhelming. It fills him, it makes him full and warm.

Albus kisses his left temple, he doesn’t move and yet he wants to; his eyes are more dark than blue now and he’s doing his best to breathe slowly.

“I feel you,” Newt says and something inside Albus seems to break for he leans closer, buring his face in the curve of his neck.

“You’re so tight,” he whispers back. “And warm and all around me… I–”

Newt moves his hips up, cutting Albus off as he moans loudly.

“Please,” he begs and smiles triumphantly when Albus finally pounds into him.

“I don’t know why you like me,” the wizard gasps over his neck, kissing the freckles he finds in his way. “The things I have done, Newt… I really don’t deserve you, I’m broken and–”

“You are not broken,” Newt says as he takes his face in his hands and rubs the tip of his nose against his.

It’s certainly pleasant… sex; Newt enjoys the connection he feels with Albus, and how he slowly thrusts into him, but he still doesn’t understand why people go all crazy about it.

“Oh, Newt,” Albus sighs, taking both of his legs a putting them over his shoulders, pulling out of him completely.

Newt is about to ask if there’s something wrong, when suddenly Albus thrusts all the way into him again, deeper, hitting something inside Newt that makes him scream. For a second, his vision turns black with white dots that sparkle like stars. It’s an electric sensation that spreads over his entire body.

“What was th–” Albus doesn’t let him finish the question because he hits that same spot again, making Newt whimper.

He wants more of that.

“So tight,” Albus moans on his ear, thrusting harder, mercilessly and Newt feels like he’s falling, he grabs the wizard’s arms, digging his nails into skin. “Please say my name, Newt.”

He tries, but another cry escapes from his lip. The sound of flesh against flesh makes even harder for Newt to focus.

“Albus!” He screams when he feels a hand around his dick. Just one stroke leaves him almost sobbing; he’s at the edge and nothing is going to break his fall.

“I got you, baby,” Albus whispers, trying to sound calm, even though he’s almost losing it too. “Just let it go.”

Newt does, his vision turns completely white as he cries and his body shakes, turning into jelly as Albus pounds quickly into him through the aftershocks.

The wizard becomes more desperate, his thrusts harder as he’s close, moaning Newt’s name over and over again until his body shiver after a long, deep thrust.

He collapses over Newt, breathless, pulling out as he kisses Newt’s sweaty curls. He cleans both himself and the magizoologist, before gently putting Newt on the floor, over his coat.

Newt’s too tired to even talk. Deliciously tired.

Albus lies next to him, although they both know they don’t have much time left.

“When this is all over, would you move in with me?” The wizard asks, suddenly, uncharacteristically shy. He puts his arms around Newt’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Of course,” Newt smiles, trying not to think too much about the near future and the dangers that await the both of them.


End file.
